


Q-Lines

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Q visits Janeway aboard Voyager the night before they return to Earth.  (Written prior to ENDGAME -- long before we even had a whisper of The End!)





	Q-Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in May 2000

 

| 

The night on the edge of forever -- here it was. The time she had dreamt of for so long, yet hoped would never come. Home! They were going to be back to the Alpha Quadrant, to Earth, in less than ten hours. Another cup of coffee; so much to do.

She sighed to herself as she pulled together the few personal items in her ready room: a couple of vases; a chipped mug; a silver coffee pot. She remembered that time (was it really three years ago? --- when they had sat here. She had just received a letter from Mark... dear, long-suffering Mark! --- who had said that he was engaged to someone else. Chakotay was *so* concerned about her reaction to the news; she remembered seeing the deep-seated compassion in his eyes that night…when they had agreed -- that they had plenty of time.

But the time had slipped past them faster than the slipstreams that were finally going to take them home. Missed opportunities... could-have-beens that would now become never-would-be’s. All because of the quirky genius of Picard’s laughable little limp wimp, Barclay, they would be back before she could ever say...

Janeway's emotional conversation with herself was interrupted by a rapidly enveloping fog. In seconds, her ready room was entirely obscured by its presence. "What is..." she barely got out before she became quite light headed. It was becoming difficult for her to breathe; the temperature and humidity in the room were becoming uncomfortable. Just as quickly as the fog appeared, it evaporated, revealing a golden clad Q lying across the surface of her desk.

"Kathy, Kathy...I let you turn me down for the opportunity to latch onto that Cheshire cat of a first officer you have, and now you’ve even blown that chance. What *are* we going to do with you? Tell me, why *did* you refuse me, hmmmm? I could have given you power, riches; why, even a trip back to the Alpha Quadrant so long ago! But what would happen there? You would still have to make a choice. There, in the AQ, is long-suffering Mark: first, patiently waiting for you to notice him; then patiently waiting for you to pursue your career; and now -- well, yes; he told you he was engaged, didn’t he?"

"Q, this is *none* of your business! And why do you continue to pester me? Don’t you have better things to do?"

"Pestering? Bosh! My dear Kathy, I'm just here to help you out in your predicament. You’re worried about what all is going to happen when you get back to Earth, aren’t you? And I don’t mean just with Starfleet. My goodness... dear little Kathryn Janeway is concerned about her relationship with her little bridge poodle... and the lover she left behind! Tsk, tsk... Well, maybe we should let the two of them meet... let them settle this *mano a mano*... to the victor belongs the spoils and all that... and you *are* such a prize... maybe I should allow myself in on this little game. His eyes childishly gleamed with glee, hiding a secret deep within.

"Ah, but *I* know what's happening, and you don’t." His ensuing taunting chuckle was maniacal. "And then here, in the Delta Quadrant, poor Chakie, pining away for you, hoping that your memories of Mark will vaporize in the next plasma storm. You *do* like to keep your men on a short leash, don't you, Kathryn? Well, let's see how it will all work out..."

There was a blinding flash. Janeway felt herself being drawn through a howling wind tunnel. She closed her eyes and felt her brain exploding into a cry, "Q, this is enough! Don't I have any say in this? After all, it *is* my life that you're playing with -- my life, my decision!"

Q reached over to her and patted her on the head. "Now, now, you've had *years* to decide. Let's see what happens when you relinquish some of that control and let others make your choice for you." He put a finger on her lips as she started to speak, but, to her horror, she realized that his touch had rendered her speechless. All she could do was wait for the next scene in this bizarre game to play out.

Kathryn closed her eyes momentarily, opening them quickly when she heard noises that sounded like Q had transported them into Tom's holodeck program of Sandrine's bar. It *was* a bar, filled with tables of laughing people and complete with a pool table at the rear. But it was not Sandrine's. The doors of the tavern opened, allowing cold, damp air to come in. Three figures appeared through the haze, and she recognized the voices: Tom, Harry and B'Elanna. She shot a searing gaze at Q and tried to speak.

"Go on, you can get closer; they can't see you," he whispered to her.

Tom's voice was the first she heard. "Man, I thought facing my father was going to be the toughest part of getting back. But after fifteen hours with that debriefing team, Dad was a pussycat."

Kathryn noticed that all three of the younger people looked rather exhausted.

"Yeah, I guess I got off easy," Harry added. "Only seven hours. But I've got to summarize everything again for the Academy. I'm just glad that the worst is over now."

"Speak for yourself, you two." B'Elanna looked frustrated, with anger and a touch of fear in her eyes. "I don't know what they're going to decide about those of us who were Maquis. Chakotay is still with those predators! I know the Captain said that she was going to fight for amnesty for us, but who knows what those...those...*Vidiians* will take in return!" Her Klingon temper was rapidly surfacing.

Kathryn started putting her clues together -- Voyager had returned to the Alpha Quadrant, to Earth, to San Francisco and Starfleet. That meant that...oh, my God! She knew what Q was planning now...*No; please no,* she thought.

The three junior officers sat down at one of the vacant tables, and Tom ordered a pitcher of beer. *Beer! The *real* thing!* he thought. *The second best thing in the universe...* All of them reverently watched the sparkling bubbles form as he poured glasses of the brew for all of them, allowing the frothy foam to spill over the sides, savoring the aroma and sight. Tom took a sip, and his face took on the look of having been transported to heaven. Here he was back on Earth, his father finally approving of his accomplishments and contributions on Voyager's journey, and sipping cold beer with the woman he loved and his best friend. Life was good!

Harry broke Tom's reverie by bringing up the Captain. Like a good son, he was worried about his Starfleet "mom", who had supported all of the crew's service and performance. But he knew that personally she had a lot to face also.

"What do you think is going to happen to the Captain?" he queried. "I monitored a couple of her communications to Earth --- okay, so I eavesdropped! --- before we arrived. She contacted her mother and sister, and she tried to contact her friend, Mark Johnson. Her sister told her that he was at a conference on Vega II, but that they could alert him. When we arrived, I saw Mrs. Janeway and Phoebe, but there wasn't any one else with them."

B'Elanna's eyes darted between Tom and Harry. "That's just as well. I don't know how she could have faced him right then, with Chakotay debarking the shuttle with her. I wonder what sort of fireworks are going to go up when those three finally meet." Just then, her eyes focused on a familiar face coming through the door. He, like his compatriots already at the San Francisco bar, looked drained of energy and emotion.

"Commander, we're over here," she called to him. Voyager's first officer saw the younger crew members, and headed over to join them. They stood as he approached. Even now, in off-duty mode, they showed their mutual respect for all he had done for them over the past five years. "Well, at least I'm not in the brig - yet," he sighed, as he motioned for them all to sit. "I really should be getting some sleep. What time is it - 0200? And we started at 0700, um - yesterday. They want me back at 0900."

B'Elanna fearlessly started with the questions with which all of them were bursting. "Are we going to be charged? Reprimanded? Drummed out of whatever service we are in? How's the Captain?"

"Whoa, slow it down, B'Elanna! My mind is working on one-tenth impulse! No, I don't think we'll be facing any mutiny charges, after all we've done and been through. But other disciplinary action? - that's still up for grabs. I think that we're at the mercy of whatever the Captain can say. And, no, I haven't seen Kathryn - er, the Captain - since they escorted us into separate debriefing rooms. But, as I was excused a little while ago, I met her sister, Phoebe. She was waiting outside the room where Kathryn was. Nice woman! Looks a lot like Kathryn, but her hair is a bit more uncontrolled. She was very pleasant. We chatted and I told her where we would be, if Kathryn got out anytime soon. I think I could sleep for twelve hours straight, yet my body is working on pure adrenaline right now." He looked at the pitcher with its remaining beer. "I almost could join you in some of that, but I better stick to something my body knows." With that, he got up and walked over to the bar. He ordered a Vulcan graling nectar with sparkling water, and returned, slumping quite un-Starfleet like into the chair.

The Voyager officers returned to their quizzing of each other over the events in the twenty hours since their return to Starfleet headquarters. With the late hour, the tavern's customers were starting to dwindle. Going against the exodus, another couple arrived. The woman was scanning the room, searching for the face of a person she had met earlier. Her eyes lit up, as she recognized Chakotay's visage.

"Chakotay!" Phoebe Janeway called out. She turned to speak to the person next to her, and they walked over to the seated foursome.

Chakotay rose to meet her. She reached over and hugged him.

"Kathryn was excused, but she really needed some rest. She needs to reconvene with them tomorrow."

Chakotay sighed and looked disappointed. "I know the feeling. I've got to go back, too. Is she all right?"

"Tired," said Phoebe. "But she seemed to be in good spirits, considering all of the stress." Phoebe realized that the man next to her was shifting uncomfortably. "Oh, please excuse my lack of manners; must be the late hour. Chakotay, I'd like for you to meet Mark Johnson."

B'Elanna, Tom and Harry stifled a collective gasp at the mention of Mark -- Captain Janeway's Mark! Chakotay's dark eyes livened at the mention of his name. He extended his hand to the man standing next to Phoebe. Mark -- so this was Mark. He was about Chakotay's height, with a slighter build. His hair was almost entirely gray, and its edges framed a lined face punctuated by hazel eyes. *His hair has changed since that photograph I remember,* thought Chakotay. *But I guess my own hair has a little of that color in it now, too.*

"Mark, good to meet you. I've -- er, um -- heard a lot about you," said a very uncomfortable Chakotay. *Is my hand shaking? Is it cold and clammy?*

Mark took the extended hand, and shook it calmly. "A pleasure, sir. It's good to meet folks who have been with Kathryn throughout this ordeal."

Chakotay quickly introduced the other three officers to Phoebe and Mark. They pulled up two more chairs, and ordered another pitcher of beer. Much small talk was bantered around the table, but it was obvious that no one in the group was at ease. Tension was higher than at a Cardassian/Starfleet negotiating session.

Phoebe, with typical Janeway bravura, decided that the time had come to allow Mark and Chakotay some time together. Seeing the pool table in the back of the room, she said, "Tom Paris, are you still the pool shark that I remember hearing about? How about B'Elanna and me taking on you and Harry for a couple of games?"

The others in the group silently applauded her for the ease of her distracting gambit. Tom got up. "You're on. But I warn you, Torres has a temper; you better not ever criticize her technique!" He ducked, as B'Elanna threw a punch towards him. Phoebe glanced quickly at Mark. Their eyes communicated a message that the others could not read. A plea? Comfort? Courage? Tom was already trying out the various cue sticks for balance.

After the others had left, Chakotay nervously cleared his throat. " Have you seen Kathryn yet?"

"No, I just got in from Vega II. Phoebe met me, and told me what the situation was. I guess we'll get to see each other tomorrow," said the other man. "It seems like it's been forever at times; and then again, only yesterday..."

"I know what you mean. One minute my Maquis crew and I were being chased as renegades; and the next, we were Starfleet allies. It's been quite an eventful seven years..."

It was Mark's turn to appear nervous. "You have probably talked enough about what all has happened, so I won't ask specifics. Besides, it's probably classified at this point, isn't it?"

"That's what we've been told to say." Chakotay sighed. How much *more* was classified? What had Kathryn told Phoebe and her mother about them? Did Mark know? "I'm sure after all the debriefings are over, a general report will be issued." *God, was it hot in here all of a sudden?* Chakotay thought. His stomach, which had not had much food in it over the last twenty-four hours, was turning cartwheels. This was worse than the lengthy interrogation he had been through that day.

Chakotay continued. "Kathryn seems to have come back in good shape. There were some rough times for all of us, but good old Starfleet technology kept us patched up pretty well. You won't be disappointed by how she looks. As a matter of fact," he grinned, "she looks pretty damned good." His eyes took on the look that he always got nowadays when he thought about his captain, *his* Kathryn... He realized his lapse in decorum and quickly added, "We all tended to look after one another. It got to be a real family out there."

Mark's eyes were carefully studying the wet rings left on the table by the beer glasses. His fingers traced their liquid outlines, rubbing out their forms. "We sort of became a family support group here on earth, too. Voyager had been gone for two years before Starfleet finally declared the ship and crew missing and presumed dead. It was one of the most difficult times of my life. Again, I was "on hold", waiting for Kathryn. It seemed like the story of my life was nothing but chapters filled with waiting, again." His eyes looked up, and straight into those of the ex-Maquis.

Chakotay quietly said, "My Maquis days were the rare time in my life when I lost the teachings of my people regarding patience." Then, his face lit up with a grin. "Thankfully, I remembered them on Voyager. I certainly needed it serving with Kathryn Janeway!"

For the first time since the two men met, Mark's face showed a smile of relaxation. "She's quite something, isn't she? I believe some of the words I've been known to hear or say about her include stubborn, obstinate, compulsive..."

"Adamant, immovable, bullheaded..." added Chakotay. The two were laughing now. In the midst of their commradery, they did not see a couple of glances shot their way from the group at the pool table.

"I guess she really needed those qualities to get her through some of the earlier times in her life. And, I would think that, in what all of you have been through, they were not undesirable, either," Mark replied, more seriously.

The first officer nodded. "There were times when she alone believed in her decisions. But she never lost faith that we would make it back to the Alpha Quadrant. We had a lot of heated discussions regarding her ideas. I'm afraid I didn't make it any easier on her. But, we always seemed to..." Chakotay looked down at his almost empty glass, as he weighed his next words very carefully. "...we always seemed to arrive at agreeable parameters and to compromise in a professional manner."

Now it was Mark's turn to study his glass. He was silent for a while, then looked up. Again, his light eyes pierced the darkness of the other man's. "How long have you been in love with her?" he asked in a firm, steady voice.

Chakotay's eyes met Mark's, his gaze never wavering. However, his voice did, as he answered, "From the first time I met her on Voyager, I was totally under her spell." His swallowed. "I'm sorry, Mark. Now that we are back, and I have no idea what my fate will be, you and she can take up where you left off."

Mark softly chuckled. "Seven years at this time of my life is a long time for me to wait for a Janeway." His eyes, now with a hint of glee in them, once more locked onto those of the man across the table from him. "Chakotay, Phoebe and I have been married for a year and a half."

The larger man almost fell out of his chair, so startled was he with the shock of this news. "Whatever...how...why?" his questions tumbled out, as he tried to regain a semblance of composure.

"I'm sure Kathryn has told you that when she left, I told her that her - *our* - dog, Molly, was pregnant. Well, I had never been through this experience before, but I knew that all of the Janeway women were dog people. So, I contacted Phoebe to help me. Then, when Voyager disappeared, we became a support for one another. As the news became less and less hopeful, we became even closer. And, well...the rest, as they say, is history."

Chakotay began to laugh. Tears were forming in his eyes - whether from laughter or relief, he didn't know. "This is unbelievable!" he managed to get out. "Kathryn has tried to calm the rising jealousy I could feel the closer we got to earth by saying that you would always be like a brother to her -- and here you are, her brother-in-law!" He sobered somewhat. "Does she know? Has Phoebe told her?"

"No, not yet. We thought one shock at a time was enough for her." Marked was smiling broadly now, and he looked up as he felt Phoebe's gaze calling to him. "And, hopefully, you will love Phoebe as a sister," he said, as he rose and motioned Chakotay to follow him over to join the others.

Suddenly, it was if the door of the bar had opened again, as thick fog swept over the scene. The figures, the voices disappeared, as once more Q's heavy sigh could be heard.

"Well, well, Kathy. Quite an ending to this little story, isn't it? And poor little Captain Janeway wasn't even there to have her say."

They were back in the captain's ready room on Voyager. Q was now sitting up on her desk, as she was pacing around it. He snapped his fingers, and Kathryn's mouth was open and running.

"Q, this is preposterous! You can't tell me that this is what will happen. Why, Mark and Phoebe don't even *like* each other...he thinks she's interfering, pushy, overbearing..."

"My, my; those *do* sound like family characteristics, don't they?"

Janeway’s temper was seething. "So... is this they way it will be?" she asked hotly.

Again, he sighed. "My dear Kathy, I really don’t know. I’ve just provided a possibility; earlier you said that this was your life, and so it is. Only you can write the ending to this saga; but it *has* been so much fun, don't you think?" He hopped off her desk, straightening his tunic. "And I really do sort of like your sister. I wonder if she is available; mmmm... maybe I'll take a little trip to Earth. Toodles!"

Kathryn was left alone; the only sound in the room was her plaintive cry.

"Q, come back here!"  
  
---|---


End file.
